Not a typical Romance
by firequeen8569
Summary: The Morgenstern siblings never thought they would find love. For 16 year old Clary Morgenstern, love is the one thing she doesn't have. Little does she know, love is in the one place she never thought to check. Right in front of her. For 18 year old Jonathan Morgenstern, love isn't a thing. His life is full of two day relationships and crazy parties. Never did he ever consider love


**SUMMARY: **

**The Morgenstern siblings never thought they would find love. For 16 year old Clary Morgenstern, love is the one thing she doesn't have. Little does she know, love is in the one place she never thought to check. Right in front of her. For 18 year old Jonathan Morgenstern, love isn't a thing. His life is full of two day relationships and crazy parties. Never did he ever consider love to be an option. So when someone new enters his life, he can't help but be mesmerized by her. So what happens when the one guy who claims he will never fall in love, takes a liking to someone who seemingly should be his enemy. For 18 year old Sebastian Morgenstern, all he wanted was to find someone who loved him for being himself. But when he finally finds the girl of his dreams, different complications arise. Follow the Morgenstern children on their journey through love.**

Ch.1 _Not a typical romance_

**So! Hi,** everyone!** This is my first Fanfiction! Please read it, and critique! Not too harsh though! I have read ALOT of fanfictions, so I have tried to use a style that most people will like!**

_Also I do not own the mortal instruments or any of its characters!_

_Also I would like to thank _**Ell347**_ for being such an AMAZING friend and critiquing my story! Soo thanks! ?㈳6_

_**Now let's get on with the story!**_

Ch.1 A summer to be ruined

The Morgenstern household

"Jonathan your mom and I have decided what we would like to do with you."

"Your grades have been deteriorating since you first started football, so a simple solution would be to make you Quit football, or even go to summer school", Said Jocelyn strictly.

"But we are not a simple family... We have decided to hire you a tutor will come for 3 hours each week until school starts!" Said Valentine feeling a bit embarrassed that his eldest son would be requiring a tutor.

"B-b-but..." Started the eldest Morgenstern son.

" No but's! We have given you chances repeatedly! At least we didn't sign you up for summer school! Or cut out your football!" Valentine said feeling a bit bad that he had to be so harsh on his son.

"It won't be that bad son...for us amazing, spectacular, beautiful and charming, Swiss blond Morgensterns, we always make it through! must I go on?" Valentine said with great pride and the arrogance that we had grown to know in the eldest Morgenstern son.

"What's wrong with non- Swiss blond Fairchilds? Huh Valentine. Are we not as 'amazing, spectacular, beautiful and charming'" said Jocelyn with much annoyance in her tone.

"There's noth-nothing wrong with you guys... I ummmm... " Valentine said with much fright... Though he towered over his wife with a 6ft7in compared to her 5ft4in, she could be quite scary when she wanted to. She had a big amount of fierceness (or stubbornness), which is one of the reasons that valentine had first fallen in love with her in the first place.

But before Valentine could finish his long Ummm... Jocelyn interrupted with a sharp, "That's what I thought Valentine!"

And with that they both went to their room to catch some sleep seeing as it was 9:00.

After this Jonathan stayed downstairs to try and think of a way to get out of tutoring. After concentrating for some time he finally found the solution! He could use his natural assets. (Not those assets!) Why didn't he think if that earlier? It was so easy! It came to him naturally He could bug the heck out of his tutor and make the tutor suffer! If he had to suffer then the tutor might as well too! It would be so easy! It would be like taking candy from a baby! With that he went to his room to get some sleep! Hey! Even a teenager needs a bedtime! And right now it was way past his! Evil planning takes a lot more energy then you would think!

oOOiHiOOo

**So what did everyone think? I know it was probably really bad, but this is my first fanfiction! Please review! **

** PS: I am on vacation so I might not get back to everyone until next week Sunday! Depends on the wifi!**

**㈴1㈳6 ️ ️ ️㇦9㇧1㇧0㇧5**

**-****firequeen8569**


End file.
